


Tony Przyjazny Duszek ~Tłumaczenie~

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logika, M/M, Pokrętna ale zawsze, Tost, duchy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Od autorki: Luźne nawiązanie do dziennych promptów AU z thescriptorium : „przekonałeś mnie, że nasze ostatnie mieszkanie było nawiedzone, otwierając szafki i tłukąc szkło za każdym razem, gdy wchodziłem  do domu, ale okazało się, że po prostu nie lubiłeś sąsiadów i szukałeś okazji do przeprowadzki”Od tłumaczki: Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się to Wam równie bardzo, jak mi :D





	Tony Przyjazny Duszek ~Tłumaczenie~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tony The Friendly Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740386) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



Stephen przyglądał się oprzyrządowaniu przyczepionemu do wewnętrznej strony jednej z szafek w kuchni. Rozmontował ją niemal całkowicie, aż odkrył coś, co wyglądało jak zdalnie sterowany system do otwierania mebla. Jakkolwiek dziwacznie by to nie brzmiało, to zdecydowanie tłumaczyło “ducha”, który jakieś trzy dni temu nagle zaczął nawiedzać ten apartament. Doktor znał teraz nawet imię tego nadprzyrodzonego bytu: Tony Stark.

Strange nacisnął swój nos u nasady i wziął głęboki wdech. Czy on w ogóle chciał się zastanawiać, dlaczego jego chłopak spędził sporo czasu majsterkując w ich mieszkaniu tak, by wyglądało, jakby było nawiedzane przez duchy?

Stephen zignorował swoje wkurzenie i postanowił nad tym pomyśleć. Przywołał z pamięci obraz Tony’ego, stojącego pośrodku tej właśnie kuchni, z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy upierającego się, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone. Był naprawdę słodki. Jego policzki były aż zaróżowione z przejęcia, kiedy wypluwał z siebie każde nawiązanie do duchów w pop-kulturze, które przyszło mu do głowy, a które miało potwierdzić jego tezę. 

\- Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w moce nadprzyrodzone? – zapytał go doktor po całej tej tyradzie.

Tony posunął się aż do tego, żeby w tamtym momencie owinąć się wokół Stephena niczym kokon i przyznać mu się do swojej głębokiej wiary w duchy i szeroko pojęte życie po śmierci.

Stephen zmarszczył brwi. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że ten nagły uścisk najprawdopodobniej miał go po prostu rozproszyć, żeby nie zorientował się za szybko w tym, co Stark planował.

Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął, co znaczyło, że Tony wrócił do domu. Strange nasłuchiwał odgłosu zawiasów, a potem kroków, i czekał. Wynalazca w końcu zaczął mamrotać coś do siebie, na co Stephen postanowił opuścić kuchnię.

\- Cześć, kochanie – powiedział na tyle spokojnie, żeby Stark nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.

Wynalazca zamarł z zaskoczenia, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego chłopakiem. Jego liliowy garnitur był wygnieciony, a na klapie marynarki widniała plama od oleju. Najwyraźniej miał dzień pełen brudnej roboty.

\- Korki były aż tak tragiczne, czy udało ci się wcześniej wyrwać z pracy? – zapytał, z zaciekawieniem zerkając na swój zegarek na nadgarstku. Pomimo całej swojej miłości do nowych technologii i gadżetów, mężczyzna kochał też zwyczajne, staromodne zegarki na rękę. – Czyli jesteś wcześniej – odpowiedział sam sobie.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – Stephen podszedł do Tony’ego i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Co? – zainteresowanie wynalazcy było widoczne jak na dłoni. – Co to za niespodzianka? – zapytał, ściągając marynarkę i układając ją na wiszącym obok drzwi wieszaku. 

Strange uśmiechnął się. Tyłem ruszył do kuchni, palcem wabiąc za sobą swojego chłopaka. Ten podążył za nim z błyszczącymi z zainteresowania oczyma.

Stephen bez problem mógł wyczytać ze wzroku Starka, jakiego rodzaju niespodzianki się on spodziewa, i zdecydowanie nie miało to nic wspólnego z automatycznym otwieraniem się szafki. Doktor szedł, aż nie dotknął biodrem blatu, a potem przysiadł na nim, opierając się na swoich rękach i odchylając nieco do tyłu. Wiedział doskonale, ze to odwróci uwagę jego wynalazcy wystarczająco, żeby ten nie węszył żadnego podstępu. 

Oczy Tony’ego wędrowały po ciele mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się i przysunął, stając pomiędzy udami swojego chłopaka, na tyle blisko, by czuć bijące od niego ciepło, ale nie wystarczająco, by go dotknąć.

Stephen zaczął pochylać się w stronę Starka, aż jego usta nie zawisły tuż nad uchem wynalazcy, a potem szepnął:

\- Znalazłem ducha.

Stark ze zdumieniem cofnął głowę, a Strange szarpnięciem otworzył szafkę, ukazując plątaninę kabli.

\- Okazało się, że nasz duch to inżynier, który ma na imię Tony – mruknął spokojnie.

Usta mężczyzny zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Wpatrywał się w znajdujące się w szafce urządzenie, które sam tam umieścił. Na jego twarzy było widać, jak zastanawia się nad najkorzystniejszym dla siebie wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Rzucił swojemu chłopakowi szybkie spojrzenie, potem zerknął z powrotem na szafkę, a następnie skrzyżował swoje ręce na piersi.

\- Och. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Tony… - Stephen westchnął z bezsilności.

\- Jesteś pewny, że duch też ma na imię Tony? Wyczuwam wibracje bardziej od… Malcolma, albo coś takiego.

\- Tony – tym razem w głosie Strange’a zabrzmiała twardsza nuta. Złapał dłoń Starka w swoją i przejechał kciukiem po jego kłykciach, co zmusiło mężczyznę do opuszczenia ramion. – Dlaczego majstrowałeś w naszym mieszkaniu tak, żeby wyglądało na nawiedzone?

\- Masz wiele zbiegów okoliczności i poszlak, ale żadnego dowodu.

Stephen wywrócił oczyma, a potem obdarzył Tony’ego takim spojrzeniem, że ten westchnął i się poddał.

\- Dobra. Przyznaję. Jestem duchem, I zrobiłem to wszystko, bo chcę się wynieść z tego domu.

\- A nie powiedziałeś mi, że chcesz się wyprowadzić, bo….?

\- Bo. 

Tony nie kontynuował. Stephen natomiast, nauczony doświadczeniem, wiedział, że jeśli się nie odezwie wystarczająco długo, to jego chłopak sam w końcu odpowie na niewygodne pytanie. Stark wiercił się pod spojrzeniem doktora. Po chwili skrzyżował ramiona i westchnął.

\- Bo mieszkasz tu już od kilku lat, to blisko twojej pracy, a czynsz jest naprawdę niski.

\- To naprawdę dobre powody, żeby tu zostać, ale nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że chcesz się przeprowadzić. – Stephen znów wyciągnął rękę po dłoń swojego chłopaka, a ten podał mu ją z lekkim wahaniem. – Nie zamierzam być na ciebie zły dlatego, że wolałbyś, żebyśmy mieszkali gdzie indziej. Chyba, że planujesz zamieszkać w śmietniku, ale chyba wtedy tez nie byłbym zły. Po prostu starałbym się zrozumieć, dlaczego mój ukochany nagle postanowił z własnej woli zasmakować życia bezdomnego.

\- Przysięgam, że nie chcę nas przenieść do śmietnika – odparł Tony, zaprzeczając głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Po prostu chciałbym mieszkać gdzieś… pomiędzy naszymi pracami. No i nie jesteśmy już tak spłukani jak wcześniej, więc moglibyśmy znaleźć coś ładniejszego, i może nawet nie musielibyśmy słyszeć każdej jednej rzeczy, jaką nasi sąsiedzi robią o trzeciej w nocy.

\- To brzmi nieźle – odparł Strange, z rezygnacją przypominając sobie, jak cienkie są tu ściany.

\- Wiem. To w końcu mój pomysł.

\- No tak - Stephen dla zabawy udał obrażonego, a potem pocałował swojego chłopaka w czoło. - Dobra, Kacper. Spróbujemy coś znaleźć.

\- Świetnie, bo już sprawdziłem parę miejsc i…

Doktor uśmiechnął się słysząc ekscytację w tonie jego głosu, i rozpogadzając się wraz z trwaniem radosnej paplaniny Tony’ego.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo Stark bywał czasami śmieszny i dziecinny, Stephen i tak kochał swojego małego, przyjaznego duszka.


End file.
